


Clueless Angel.

by KailTheWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean teaches Castiel the human ways, Dean's POV, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cuteness fluff, might have smut;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailTheWriter/pseuds/KailTheWriter
Summary: Dean and Castiel has just moved into an apartment, using it as a 'safe hide out'. While Sammy is safe with Gabriel;)They have moved in about a week ago, so now settled in Dean realised that Castiel has no clue what to do, as he never had a bath, cooked, played video games, nothing; so Dean has to teach the trenchcoat angel. Oh, Chuck...





	Clueless Angel.

Now seated on the couch I was looking at a site where news reports of bodies have been found, the perfect way to hunt down demons. Whilst looking and reading, I smelt a strange disgusting smell making my nose scrunch up.  _"Cas! Is that-"_ I stopped mid-way when I turned my head to see Castiel at the doorway holding a pot with the lid on top, but the smell seemed to come from that.

 _"I know you're human and all, and still need to eat so I made some food for you..."_ his words sounded slightly proud yet mixed with saddened tone, when noticing my disgusted facial expression.  _"Well that's great! But it's burnt, Cas!"_ I yelled and sighed, shaking my head and I saw the black haired male frown and look down.  _"I am sorry, Dean. I tried to copy how I seen humans do it but I failed..."_ Castiel spoke with hurt and disappointment.

I felt guilty, I shouldn't yell at him it isn't his fault.  _"Cas, aye buddy it's fine. Just, please don't ever cook again and let me handle it._ _"_ He gave a slight nod and lightly smiled, _"Alright Dean."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short I'm really tired, but how is it?


End file.
